


can you hear my heart? it has a melody to fill you up

by juwoon



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay bros, M/M, juho is smug, seokwoo hates juho a lil but its overshadowed by his tworping love, seokwoo is weak for juho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwoon/pseuds/juwoon
Summary: seokwoo is a little angsty about being close to juho while all juho wants to do is cuddle with his bro.(confident gay juho ft. panicked gay seokwoo)





	can you hear my heart? it has a melody to fill you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvlfxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlfxy/gifts).



> ✌ this one goes out to my other juwoon half, yana ✌

 

 

"seokwoo."

 

 

"seokwoo."

 

 

"seokwoooooooo-"

 

 

a small smacking noise and juho shut his mouth immediately. 

 

 

juho was pressed up against seokwoo's side while seokwoo was sitting against the practice room's mirror monitoring some of their last stages. he was currently watching the one in which they were all wearing pink outfits and he couldn't help but be a little embarrassed about it. at least, he was attempting to monitor their group's stages but _someone_ kept on distracting him.

 

 

"that hurt. seokwoo. seokwoo." juho continued on whining next to him and seokwoo's vision got blurred by two huge opened eyes suddenly being in front of his. he could feel juho's breath against his cheek and it made him want to focus on monitoring their stage even more before he could do something else.

 

 

"what? i'm kind of busy right now..." seokwoo muttered, still a little flustered by the eyes in front of his and also a little flustered because his heart beat a little too loud because of the small action of his best friend. 

 

 

"pay some attention to me, please... you've been monitoring our stages ever since we finished practicing and that was literally, like, three hours ago." juho pouted and bit his lip, something that made seokwoo die a little inside and he softly pushed juho back to his original spot. it still wasn't a big distance, because if juho was passionate about doing something in his life it'd be about clinging onto seokwoo (after being a man of justice, of course). 

 

 

"i know, but i just want to make sure we did everything okay. i noticed jaeyoon hyung was a little off at some points.. we'll have to fix it later." seokwoo said with a sigh, and it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with juho. it was more that someone could walk in at any time and he really didn't want anyone to know about their weird, maybe a bit more than bros relationship. it was maybe the one thing he wanted anyone to know more than anything else but also the one thing he didn't want anyone to know about at all because of, well, obvious reasons.

 

 

when juho sneaked his arms around seokwoo's waist, though, was when seokwoo decided to put his phone down next to him and turn to juho. it gave juho his silly smile on his face and his friend seemed very pleased with the sudden seemingly approved skinship. 

 

 

"for a short while, then, but you know we can't seem touchy here-" seokwoo started off while juho manoeuvred his way between seokwoo's legs, leaning back against the boy's chest and cutting seokwoo off on the spot.

 

 

"i know. i just wanna spend some time with you right now. i missed this." juho spoke and seokwoo could hear the smile in the other's voice, could feel juho breathing and he felt at peace inside. this was nice, seokwoo didn't mind it at all, but he knew others would mind it. 

 

 

seokwoo placed his arms around juho's sides and let his hands sneak beneath juho's sweater, softly stroking the others stomach. juho had gained some weight recently as all the members (sanghyuk mostly) loved to tease him about, but seokwoo honestly didn't mind at all. he actually liked this better, thought it fit juho better since the guy was practically a giant kid anyways.

 

 

seokwoo's eyes grew when he felt lips on his neck. juho had turned his head and gave him a small kiss, seokwoo already knew that once juho started giving him kisses it wouldn't stop till two hours later. maybe he'd made a mistake when he'd accepted juho's cuddling, knowing full well how sticky juho was in when his touching mode was activated. but right now, seokwoo wanted nothing more than to feel juho's small kisses, kept his eyes on the door to the training room to see if people were walking by. 

 

 

"seok. seok. seok, guess what?" juho grinned against seokwoo's skin, and seokwoo couldn't help but smile as his eyes met juho's. juho had that one stupid grin on his face, the pure and precious and soft one and god it was a grin that only seokwoo was allowed to see. 

 

 

"what?" seokwoo replied, raising an eyebrow and he regretted everything when juho smirked, "i really like you, seokwoo. wow. i like you so much!" 

 

 

juho said that small ramble and he turned it into some kind of aegyo, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching his nose and juho somehow seemed to know that was seokwoo's weak point, seemed to know how to press all the right buttons to turn seokwoo into a dying juho fanboy and seokwoo couldn't resist it anymore and pulled juho closer to him.

 

 

seokwoo knew juho liked him, juho knew seokwoo liked him, heck they were in a mutual relationship of being secret gay bros, and seokwoo was weak. 

 

 

seokwoo's hands left juho's stomach and went for his cheeks, pulling the other so that juho's lips were touching seokwoo's own. seokwoo felt a content smile from juho against his lips and he felt juho's body relax even more against his own. for a second he forgot about it all- being in a boygroup, being stressed about liking juho and he just let himself be woozed into juho's heart even more as he felt the boy's arms limp around his neck. 

 

 

they were there like that for a good ten minutes- just fooling around a little which eventually ended up in the both of them lying on the practice floor, juho on top of seokwoo with his hair messier than before because of all seokwoo's tugging at it. juho finally rolled off seokwoo and seokwoo could hear a laugh from his side. 

 

 

"for someone who didn't want to seem touchy here you sure did keep yourself to your promise." juho, the little shit, had the audacity to wink at seokwoo as he said that, and seokwoo huffed as he softly punched juho's arm. 

 

 

"hey, _you_ started kissing _me_ -" seokwoo started off but froze when he heard the practice door open. seokwoo didn't dare turn around, instead he watched in the mirror as chanhee entered the practice room. juho watched seokwoo with amused eyes while chanhee didn't bother looking at the two friends and just went straight for the corner of the room where his bag still stood. 

 

 

after chanhee grabbed his bag and walked back to the door of the practice room, seokwoo was about to be relieved that the younger didn't seem to notice the very obvious messed up two of them but of course, chanhee was chanhee and he turned around, "i'm so glad the two of you don't share a room, jesus", and shut the door. 

 

 

juho could only laugh at how shocked seokwoo looked and didn't dare try to convince seokwoo that _maybe_ their members didn't care about them being gay bros as much as seokwoo thought they did, he knew only time would show seokwoo that and for now just crawled his way back into seokwoo's arms, ready for some more quality cuddling time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
